thevoicefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Stéphan Rizon
Stéphan Rizon est le gagnant de la Saison 1 de The Voice. Il était membre de l'équipe Florent Pagny. Biographie Stéphan Rizon est né le 24 février 1987 à Agen, en France. Sa mère, Arlette, est guadeloupéenne et son père, Bernard, est originaire d'Agen. Il a arrêté ses études à la fin de sa licence de droit afin de se consacrer à sa passion, la musique. C'est à la suite d'une rencontre avec Francis Cabrel que Stephan participe aux 25èmes Rencontres d'Astaffort, rencontres musicales qui se déroulent dans la commune de Francis Cabrel, dans le Lot-et-Garonne. Stéphan est le premier lauréat du tremplin de l'édition 2007. Il a ensuite participé au Concours National de Chant organisé par la radio France Bleu, ce qui lui a permis de monter sur la scène du Zénith de Rouen. Avant The Voice, en 2011, Stéphan a enregistré un EP 6 titres. Le 12 mai 2012, il a été désigné The Voice par les téléspectateurs français. Il gagne un contrat d'artiste chez Universal France et enregistrera un CD chez ce label. Il remporte également un chèque de 150 000 €. Après la victoire à The Voice, il sort son album, intitulé From Mars With Love. Son premier single, Looking For Love, est sorti le 14 septembre 2012. Son parcours dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Audition Stéphan Rizon effectue son Audition à l'aveugle à l'aveugle lors du 2ème épisode, le 3 mars 2012. Il interprète Rolling In The Deep de la chanteuse soul britannique Adele. Florent Pagny est le seul des 4 coachs qui se retournent, dans les dernières secondes de sa prestation. Battle Pour la battle, Florent choisit de l'opposer à Jua Amir lors des Battles sur Kiss de Prince. Stéphan gagne la battle et décroche sa place pour les primes. Prime 1 La phase des primes en direct commence le 14 avril pour Stéphan. Il est choisi par le public pour sa première prestation, Over The Rainbow ''de Judy Garland face à Stéphanie Lamia (sauvée coach) et Valérie delgado (éliminée). Prime 2 La semaine suivante il est face 3 autres membres de son équipe et à une adversaire de taille, Dominique Magloire (également sauvée public lors de son premier prime) mais sera quand même récompensé par les votes du public pour son interprétation de ''Le Pénitencier. Dominique Magloire et Stéphanie Lamia seront sauvées par leur coach, laissant ainsi Lise Darly quitter l'aventure. Prime 3: Quarts de Finale Lors des quarts de finale, Dominique a séduit le public en interprétant GoldenEye, ce qui a valu à Stéphan d'être repêché par son coach pour la reprise de New York, New York de Sinatra. Stéphanie Lamia quitte donc définitivement le concours. Il a été ainsi autorisé à participer à la Tournée The Voice 2012. Prime 4: Demi-Finale En demi-finale, Stéphan se retrouve donc face à Dominique , avec qui il a chanté J'oublierais ton nom de Johnny Hallyday. Mais la chanson With a Little Help from My Frends des Beatles lui vaudra une note de 96,5 points sur 150, répartis en 26/50 par son coach et 70,5/100 par le public. Il est donc qualifié pour la finale. Finale Lors de la finale, Stephan chante Think d'Aretha Franklin et Caruso de Lucio Dalla en solo, ainsi que Requiem pour un fou avec Johnny Hallyday et You Raise Me Up en duo avec Florent Pagny. Il recueille 31,5% de votes du public en sa faveur : il gagne donc The Voice. Florent dit que comme dans sa carrière à lui, c'est Caruso qui a fait la différence. Chansons interprétées Parcours hors concours Discographie: *''Stéphan Rizon'' (2011) *''From mars with love'' (2012) Singles: *''Looking for love'' (2012) *''Ouch'' (2013) Apparitions télévisuelles: *Fort Boyard (2013) Autres: *Parrain de l'association Planète Autisme Sondage Quelle prestation de Stéphan avez vous préféré? Rolling in the Deep (Audition à l'aveugle) Kiss (Battle) Over the Rainbow (Prime 1) Le Pénitencier/House of the Rising Sun (Prime 2) New York, New York (Prime 3) With a little help from my friends (Demi-Finale) Caruso (Finale) Think (Finale) Trivia *Stéphan est le seul finaliste de The Voice 1 à ne pas avoir chanté de solo en Français au cours de la finale. *Il aurait toutefois dû y interpréter un titre de Claude Nougaro, mais, le voyant peu à son aise, Florent Pagny a préféré lui faire essayer Caruso. Galerie Stéphan Rizon Audition.jpg|Stéohan lors de son Audition à l'aveugle à l'aveugle Jua_Amir_VS_Stéphan_Rizon.jpg|Stéphan lors de sa battle contre Jua Prime 1 stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son premier prime prime 2 stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son deuxième prime prime stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son troisième prime demi finale stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de la demi-finale dominique stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son duo avec Dominique finale stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de la Finale florent stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son duo avec Florent johnny stéphan.jpg|Stéphan lors de son duo avec Johnny Halliday Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Équipe Florent Pagny Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Finaliste Catégorie:Gagnant Catégorie:Chanteur Lyrique